


Hear Me Roar

by sonderbean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lion AU, M/M, Pussy cats that is all, lowkey klance, might continue idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderbean/pseuds/sonderbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voltron family are lions. And they're the protectors of this savannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Roar

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. Lion AU. I was inspired by (check it out!): 
> 
> http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/147119459957/some-voltron-lions 
> 
> I might continue if people are interested, lmao.

A skilled hunter stalks stealthily towards his target (an unsuspecting antelope) through the dense foliage, his lithe frame lowered enough for his rumbling underbelly to brush the leaf-littered ground. He's light on his paws; each step is calculated and carefully placed with precision, a stark contrast to his swishing tail, moving this way and that with impatience.

  
That tiny detail should've betrayed Keith's presence, but it doesn't. Fortunately, the oblivious herbivore is too preoccupied with lazily grazing in the tall, coarse grass to notice it's pursuer, who's ready to pounce as soon as he decides the distance is within his leaping range. The time isn't ripe yet. Just a little further, and...

His attention snags on a mud brown blur located slightly to his left. It's the only warning he's given, the briefest of warnings, before the brown streak hurtles into him at full velocity. The surprise attack knocks him off guard, and he stumbles, losing his footing. Both creatures go down in a flurry of tangled limbs and colors, and he's not proud to say he tastes a mouthful of hair.

His attacker has him pinned down by his shoulders, restricting his movements, and the impact from his fall (as well as the involuntary yelp that escaped from him) startles his meal.

The twitchy antelope, to his dismay, releases a piercing snort to alert its fellow herd, before it gallops away to flee. Which reminds him...he's the prey now, falling victim to another predator's grasp.

No, no, hold that thought. A low, threatening growl reverberates in the back of his throat. He isn't going down that easily. Not without a fight.

Keith raises a paw to score his claws across his attacker's face, but it's not until his claws come unsheathed that he recognizes the who's grinning triumphantly down at him. " _Lance_."

" _Keith_." The darker brute mimics the agitated tone Keith utilizes, all mocking and over-exaggerated. His body is quaking; it takes Keith a second to realize it's suppressed laughter. It takes another second to restrain from gouging Lance's eyes out.

Either he can't read the atmosphere, or he's doing it on purpose, Keith has no clue, but Lance ignores the dark aura emitting from him. "You should've seen the look on your face! And that _sound_. It was like a wittle kitten, but ten times better."

Soon, Keith thinks, soon. With this in mind, he plants his hindpaws on the male's vulnerable stomach and heaves him off, none too kindly. He doesn't stop the self-satisfaction coursing through him when Lance lands unceremoniously onto his flank with an _oof_! and a face full of dirt.

"That was totally uncalled for," Lance whines the instant he recovers, (and after retching up debris) pulling a disgusted expression.

Keith rolls over onto his paws with far more grace and shakes out the dust clotting his coat. Then, with as much coldness as he can possibly muster into a glare, replies in a monotone voice, "Like your presence."

Lance gasps in what is meant to be in an offended way and puts a paw over his nonexistent heart. "You wound me."

"And I'd wound you physically, too, if it weren't for Shiro."

Lance's brow quirks quizzically, and a confident smirk lifts up the corners of his mouth. "Is that a threat? Or a promise?"

That perverted brute.

Keith doesn't supply an answer, and opts for curling his lip back into a snarl and bearing holes into the male's skull.

The chocolate-colored lion twists this into something flirtatious, as well. "Like what you see? I know I would if I were you."

"No," The shorter of the two rebuttals, ears flicking in annoyance, "I'm simply admiring how absolutely unattractive you are."

Before Lance has a chance to remark, they simultaneously hear the loud pounding of paws against terrain. Keith instinctively drops into a defensive stance, while Lance, on the contrary, throws a leisure glance over his shoulder.

It's sadly not a stranger, but a familiar face. (Keith wanted to vent his frustrations with his teeth and claws.)

Hunk bursts through the undergrowth, chest heaving and trusses of his bristly mane matting his forehead. Lance seems unfazed, and Keith is blinking rapidly, uncertain of what to make of the sudden arrival of the bulkier lion.

"Hold on," Hunk manages through a lung-shuddering wheeze, ceasing whatever questions Keith was about to ask, "Need to...catch breath...can't..." A cough. "Breathe."

The pair exchange a look, but otherwise don't comment as they wait for Hunk to regain his composure. As soon as he does, there's a sympathetic glint in his eyes, and Keith knows what's coming before the male even opens his maw.

"You guys are in so much trouble for sneaking out. Shiro's, like, pacing the den right now, and all I can say is that he does _not_ look happy." The sentences spill in a stream like an overflowing fountain, or like Lance's tears, and it's hard to decipher exactly what he said, but Keith gets the overall gist of it.

Lance groans in exasperation, draping a paw over the bridge of his muzzle to express his distress. "Really, Hunk? Really? I thought I told you to cover me while I went out looking for _that_ ," He spat out the word like venom, "douche canoe."

"What's a canoe-"

"Okay, Lance, two things. One, he was guilt tripping me. What do you expect me to do when he does the whole kitty eyes thing? And two, you guys screwed up. Big time."

"Thanks for the insight, Hunk." Keith shouldered past the two, starting in the direction of their temporary territory. He only took a mere two steps, before Lance intercepted his path, effectively blocking him from prowling any further. "What?"

"You can insult my looks. You can insult the way I style my mane. You can insult me. But you _cannot_ sass my bro. It's forbidden." Lance thrust his face into Keith's, filling up his entire field of vision.

If there's one thing everyone knew about Keith, it was that he never backed down from a challenge. Never. Not ever. Never. No matter how ridiculous it was. Especially a challenge from Lance.

"Says who?" He snapped, inching forward until the tips of their noses touched. A little voice in the back of his mind screamed, 'Too close! Back up! Back up the lion!' but he banished it away.

"Me, and the bro code." Lance angled his head so that their foreheads rested together. "But you wouldn't know that, 'cause you're not a bro."

"Yeah? Then what am I?"

Lance drew out a long exhale, tickling the hairs on Keith's muzzle. The dramatic pause was for effect, and it did little to ease his irritation. "You're just fam."

"Guys," Hunk piped up from somewhere in the background, "I'm just saying, but if you guys kiss, I'm gonna puke."

"What?" Lance sputtered, jerking away from the other lion as if physical contact with Keith burned. Keith's whiskers quivered in amusement at the sight, and it entertained him even further when Lance's ears were drawn back in mortification.

"There's like, so much sexual tension in the air. It reeks." Hunk waved a paw in front of his nostrils to ward off the apparent love surrounding the two.

Lance was practically sinking into his own mane. "Oh my stars. Hunk, shut up."

Oh. It was Keith's turn to raise his eyebrows in question. Lance hadn't tried to deny it. But before he could tease him about it, however, Lance growled, "Not a word, Keith. Not a single word."

The entire trek back to the den consisted of Keith periodically glancing at Hunk and Hunk shrugging up his shoulders with a soft smile.


End file.
